There Is Always Hope Somewhere
by hiveluver
Summary: "Darth Vader betrayed and murdered your father." What if this was true? AU ROTS. Darth Vader kills Anakin Skywalker. This story tells the events that would ensue if Darth Vader was not Anakin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello There! Welcome to my first ever Star Wars Fanfiction! I love the series and I have lots of ideas in my head of AU situations that could've occured in the Star Wars Universe. This one seemed like a fun idea to bring to life in a fanfiction.**

 **So the idea is, what Obi-Wan told Luke in A New Hope "A young jedi named Darth Vader betrayed and murdered your father" is true. The only difference is, Vader was not a pupil of Obi-Wan's. Most events will somewhat follow the storyline of the films, but there will be some minor changes at first, and some major changes later on in the storyline.**

 **The first few chapters will focus on an Alternate Timeline for Revenge of the Sith, and after that, there'll be some fill-in from ROTS and ANH, and then the story will pick up the events of the original trilogy time period.**

 **Please review! I love constructive criticism. I've never been the greatest writer, so please don't tear me to shreds, but constructive criticism is always welcome! I hope you enjoy!**

 _Obi-Wan has just returned to the Jedi Temple._

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda walked silently through the jedi temple. The loss of life surrounding the two jedi masters was absolutely tragic… peers, friends, and people they may even refer to as family lay dead around them.

The Clone Wars had left an effect on all jedi, a mental effect. They'd seen many dead bodies and had grown used to it… but this… this was different. These were their friends, and people they relied on. And they had been killed by their own troops.

Obi-Wan let his thoughts drift. How did this happen? Who commanded the clones to do this? Was this the work of Sidious? How had it all happened so fast? Where was his former Padawan?

While Obi-Wan was a great jedi, he had allowed himself to form an attachment to his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. While he knew it was forbidden, he believed all jedi had attachments to their masters and to their padawans. How could they not? In many ways, Obi-Wan was Anakin's parent… he raised him from the time he was a little boy. He shuddered at the thought that Anakin might be among the victims here at the temple. As he passed Anakin's friend, Joya Ulin's body on the ground. He stopped. The sight of all these jedi, dead, was getting to him.

He felt Master Yoda approach as tears poured from his eyes. Normally, Yoda might have told Obi-Wan not to form attachments, or that all people are released into the force upon death, but no… today was different. Obi-Wan could feel the emotional pain within Yoda, as the creature's small hand stroked Obi-Wan's back.

Then he saw him.

There, lying face down in his usual black robes, was Obi-Wan's former Padawan, best friend, and practical child, Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan's heart stopped. _No._

He slowly stood up and walked over to Anakin, his knees giving out as he stopped before him. He felt for a pulse, and felt nothing. He held his finger there for a full 3 minutes. Nothing.

And then he let it out.

Obi-Wan did not even attempt to quiet the sobs that came from his body. He scooped up his former apprentice in his arms and held him close. Obi-Wan knew the war would have long-lasting effects on the jedi order, but nothing like this.

As Obi-Wan held the freezing body of his former Padawan, he began to reflect on the years he had trained him. All the late nights, the nightmares, the illnesses, the injuries… Anakin was Obi-Wan's child. And he was gone.

"No," Obi-Wan croaked out, squeezing him, "I love you so so much… you're like a child to me, yet my brother at the same time… you're such a special person in my life. You're so dear to me. You're my little boy. Your smile has brightened my day for the past 13 years. I want you to know that you are my entire world… I can't imagine going on without you," His voice cracked, and he closed his eyes, opening them again after a few minutes.

Yoda stood nearby, staring off into space. He had never experienced something like this before. He knew that Obi-Wan and Anakin had a deep attachment to each other, but to see this… it was absolutely heart-wrenching. He allowed Obi-Wan to stand and hold Anakin close for as long as he needed to.

After about 10 minutes, Obi-Wan snapped back into reality. He needed to warn the other jedi. He gently placed his former Padawan on the ground, running his hand through Anakin's hair and down his neck. He rubbed Anakin's shoulder one last time and stood up, turning to face Yoda, face red with tears.

"We need to warn the other jedi," Obi-Wan said, receiving a nod from Yoda.

Walking through the temple was the worst experience Yoda and Obi-Wan had ever had. After warning the remaining jedi to stay away, they knew they had a decision to make, and fast. They decided Yoda would face Palpatine, while Obi-Wan tried to track down Vader, while staying away from Clones.

As Obi-Wan walked through a secure area of Coruscant, hood up, his mind racing, he remembered something:

Padmé.

He had known Anakin and Padmé had a marriage. He hadn't told Anakin, but he had felt it was quite obvious, especially after viewing how threatened Anakin had felt about Padmé's relationship with Rush Clovis.

How in the universe was he going to tell Padmé about Anakin, when he could barely handle his own emotions surrounding the young man's death.

Obi-Wan stopped walking, dropping to his knees. This was all too much.

 **Quick A/N: Yoda's encounter with Palpatine goes exactly the same way. Didn't think it was necessary to write, assuming people reading this fanfiction have seen Revenge of the Sith.**

Padmé answered her door, allowing Obi-Wan into her apartment. He saw the tears on her face. She had a great view of the Jedi Temple from her apartment. She had already seen and known about the attack.

"Is Anakin alright?" She asked immediately. Obi-Wan looked her in the eyes, before dropping his gaze and looking at the floor, blinking away his tears.

Padmé's jaw fell, and she dropped to her knees on the ground, staring for a second, before breaking down sobbing. Obi-Wan kneeled down and wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like that for 15 minutes before Padmé spoke.

"Obi-Wan," she said, "Anakin is the father. We're married," Obi-Wan didn't comment, he just continued to hold the pregnant woman in his arms.

 **A/N: Well that's all for now. I know this is somewhat short, but I wanted to get the basis of the story down first so I could go into more detail in the next chapters. I'm not sure if I want Padmé to live in this story or not. I think it would be best to kill her off, so Leia and Luke could be raised by the people they were raised by in the movies, but if you'd rather see her live, please tell me in a review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for those of you who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed Chapter 1! I will try to update every 2-3 weeks, depending on how busy I am. I play 2 sports and unfortunately I have to go to school every day, and there was recently a death in the family so I've been helping with all the funeral planning and all that. But here's another chapter, I hope you like it!**

 **Also, I decided I would have to kill Padmé. As much as I like her and believe she deserved better, this is the way it works better for the story I'm writing. Just thought I'd let you know ahead of time. I might write another fanfiction in the future with a surviving Padmé, but for now, she will not survive.**

After two days, and no luck locating Darth Vader, Obi-Wan found himself on board a ship along with Senator Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala, Master Yoda, and ship crew.

Obi-Wan was still in shock… the order he lived for was gone. In the span of just a few hours, he had lost everything he held dear… the jedi order, his friends, his former padawan… and in a lot of ways, himself. He was no longer the man he was before Order 66.

Padmé had barely spoken. She just sat there, holding her stomach. She never stopped crying. She wouldn't even talk to anyone. She hadn't eaten, slept, and rarely moved. It dawned on Obi-Wan that Padmé's relationship with Anakin was much more intense and passionate than he had originally believed. She was absolutely crushed without him.

Master Yoda was in a similar state as Obi-Wan… just refusing to believe that it was gone. All of it, just like that. Master Yoda wondered if anyone had survived. He learned of the death of his best friend Mace Windu, and it dawned on Yoda that he didn't get to even say goodbye to anyone. They were just _gone._

Senator Organa hadn't spoke much… he tried to comfort Padmé and the masters, but he realized there wasn't anything he could say to make anything better. He couldn't believe the republic that he stood so strongly for had fallen.

Obi-Wan sat in his quarters, allowing a flashback to flow through his mind…

" _Hey, master? What do you think it's like when we die?" 11 year old Anakin asked._

" _Well, young one, I assume we'll never really know. I think we'll mostly just feel as though we're a part of the force… flowing through everything." Obi-Wan replied, realizing this was a question he hadn't contemplated, simply due to the fact that it was the jedi way to not dwell on death._

" _Wouldn't that be boring?" Anakin asked._

" _Well, I don't think we'd be fully conscious," Obi-Wan replied. He watched as Anakin took this in, seemingly confused._

" _Well, when I die, if I'm part of the force, I'll make sure to comfort you," Anakin replied._

" _Anakin, you won't die before I do," Obi-Wan said, slightly irritated that Anakin was saying he might die before Obi-Wan._

" _You don't know that, these missions can be dangerous," Anakin said._

" _End of discussion Padawan, you're not going to die," Obi-Wan snapped, quickly realizing he should've been calmer. Anakin just nodded and went to his room, as Obi-Wan let out a sigh._

Obi-Wan let out an equally saddened sigh now. He thought about 11 year old Anakin, so small, so sweet, so full of life and energy, and wished he could pull that little boy into his arms and hold him close. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, and Obi-Wan suddenly realized he wouldn't even be able to touch adult Anakin ever again, because he was just completely gone.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said, glad he would have some company to get away from the thoughts plaguing his mind.

Padmé walked in, her face and eyes red.

"What am I going to do, Obi-Wan," she asked, her voice croaky, due to the fact that she hadn't used it in a couple of days.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say.

"About the baby," Padmé added.

Obi-Wan was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to reply, knowing that no matter what he said, it did not change the fact that Padmé would be a single mother.

"How far along are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"8 and a half months, I think," Padmé replied, "me and Anakin could never go to a real doctor. We had to keep our secret." She started crying again at the thought of her husband.

"What am I going to do?" She asked, repeating her earlier question.

"I don't know, Padmé, follow your heart. Do what you believe is right." Obi-Wan said.

"Raising this child with Anakin is what is right," Padmé said again, and immediately burst into tears. Obi-Wan had no response.

"Are you carrying a boy or a girl?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to take the subject off of Anakin and onto the baby, even though he know both subjects were linked.

"I don't know, as I said, we never went to an official doctor. We saw some guy in the underworld of Coruscant once, and all he did was guess at how long I was pregnant," Padmé replied.

Suddenly, she yelled in pain, grabbing at her stomach.

"Padmé!" Obi-Wan called, rushing to her side and placing a hand on her back.

"I've been having contractions for an hour," Padmé admitted, "it's too early."

"It's okay, Padmé, the baby is most likely just coming early. Come on, i'll help you to the medbay," Obi-Wan said, wrapping his arm around her and aiding in her walk.

"Sir," Senator Bail Organa heard the droid C3PO say behind him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Miss Padmé is going into labor!" 3PO responded.

"Thank you," Senator Organa said, handing the datapad he was looking at to a nearby technician and rushing off to the medbay.

In the medbay, a medical droid was assisting Padmé in giving birth, while Obi-Wan stood at Padmé's side, holding her hand and speaking soothing words to her. He wasn't sure what was happening, but Padmé's health was failing, and she was struggling to hold on to life. It made no sense, it was so sudden. He heard the door open behind him, and Master Yoda walked in with Senator Organa.

"How is she?" Senator Organa asked. Having talked to another medical droid outside, he knew of Padmé's worrying condition.

"Not good," Obi-Wan responded.

"Strong, the senator is," Master Yoda responded, moving to the other side of the bed and taking her hand, closing his eyes to send soothing waves in the force.

"Sir," The medical droid said, coming to Obi-Wan's side, "the babies should be born any minute,"

"Babies?" Obi-Wan and Senator Organa asked at the same time.

"Yes, Miss Amidala is carrying twins," The droid responded. Yoda, Organa, and Obi-Wan exchanged surprised glances.

10 Minutes later…

The medical droid handed Obi-Wan a baby boy. He held the boy down to Padmé, who was barely holding on to her life. She reached up and touched the baby boy's face, and said, "Luke."

At the same time, the medical droid handed a baby girl to Senator Organa, and Padmé said, "Leia."

As Padmé's state weakened to the point of death, she managed to gasp out her last words.

"P-Please… keep my… keep my babies safe," She said, "Anakin… he.. He loved you like… like a father… or a brother… Obi-Wan… I loved him too… I love… I love… I love him…" and with that, her heart monitor flatlined, and she was just gone.

Obi-Wan looked at the baby in his arms. He was a newborn, so Obi-Wan couldn't tell what he'd look like yet, but he couldn't grasp the fact that this was _Anakin's baby._ Anakin created this little boy. He looked over at the girl. He knew Anakin would love a baby girl, he always had a soft spot for young girls, like Ahsoka.

The medical droid attempted to revive Padmé, but Obi-Wan knew she wasn't coming back, he felt it. He carried Luke out of the room along with Yoda as Organa filled out the birth certificates for them both, allowing them both to keep the Skywalker last name. He realized, through adoption, their names might have to change, but he didn't worry about that, not now. All that mattered now was finding their families.

 **A/N: This part of the story goes the same as in the movie: Obi-Wan takes Luke to Tatooine, Senator Organa takes Leia to Alderaan.**

Obi-Wan walked towards the gorgeous Tatooine sunset. Handing Luke to his step-aunt, Beru Lars, he stared out into the sunset as well. Somehow, this view caused everything to sink in. He turned around in silence and left. He thought of so many people… Padmé, Master Yoda, Master Windu, Senator Organa, Palpatine, Vader, Luke, Leia, Luminara, Barriss, Master Yaddle… so many people, so many of them gone.

He changed his name to Ben Kenobi, and settled down in his new house, in this new land. Tatooine. Where it all began, all those years ago. He allowed another flashback to flow through his mind…

" _I wonder how everyone back on Tatooine is doing," 12 year old Anakin commented as he watched the HoloNews with his master._

 _Obi-Wan thought this was quite strange and kind of random. It had been years since Anakin left Tatooine. He used to think about his mother a lot, but he didn't usually say 'everyone'._

" _I'm sure they're great," Obi-Wan said, having nothing else to say._

" _I wouldn't count on it. Tatooine isn't exactly the greatest place in the galaxy. Marks in contrast to the civilized systems of the republic," Anakin said, "There's jawas, sand people, just some of the weirdest species you can find. And there's no laws. And the hutts control everything. And most people I knew were slaves."_

 _Obi-Wan took a moment to ponder this response. Anakin usually spoke fondly of his time on Tatooine, with his mother. But this was different. Obi-Wan knew that planets in Hutt Space were lawless and people often went to these systems to escape from crime or other issues._

" _I'm going to free all of them one day," Anakin said._

Obi-Wan began to tear up. This flashback was powerful, not only because the words Anakin spoke, but because Obi-Wan now knew that he would never fulfill that duty he wanted to accomplish so badly. Obi-Wan looked out at all of the sand.

Anakin hated sand.

Everything was a constant reminder.

The sand people howling off in the distance.

The binary sunset that Anakin would look at with his mother.

Obi-Wan let the grief fill him completely until he was just too tired, and collapsed into a nightmare-filled sleep.

As Senator Bail Organa put his new adopted daughter, Leia Organa, to sleep, he looked at her.

She had dark hair, just like her mother.

Padmé was a dear friend to Senator Organa. He missed her dearly already. One thing he couldn't get out of her head were the words she spoke at the senate meeting…

"So this is how liberty dies. With thunderous applause."

Not only was the jedi order in shambles, the political system of the entire galaxy had been destroyed in the blink of an eye. There was no longer a republic that did what was best for its people. There was an empire. With a dictatorship, one emperor, a man they all thought they could trust.

This was the worst betrayal anyone had ever felt.

 **A/N: Okay so that's that for now! I will hopefully update quite soon. While writing this I thought of some ideas for where I want to take this fic, and I thought of how I wanted it to end and now I'm super excited! There's probably going to be a time skip for the next chapter… 5-10 years. I haven't decided yet. But it's just gonna be an update on Obi-Wan, Leia, Luke, Bail Organa, etc etc. I'm planning to carry this story through an alternate ending of rotj. If I plan to do beyond that I will most likely do it in the form of a sequel, because the ending of this fic really feels like an incredibly happy ending. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
